I'll Be Your Hero Haruhi
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: The boys cause Haruhi to snap. She runs away. A thunderstorm errupts. One boy goes chasing after her. A night in the rain.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club. I just borrowed the characters for my enjoyment. ^_^ I also do NOT own "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

Author Note: So this is my first post in awhile. It's also my first Ouran Story. This was a cute idea that came to me while listening to the song and I had to write it all down.

Enjoy. ^_^

I'll Be Your Hero Haruhi

"WILL YOU ALL JUST CAN IT!"

The boys of the Ouran Host Club stood in shock. They had never seen Haruhi so mad. Well, not just mad….PISSED.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said softly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG!" she fumed back. She held out the 56th dress that they had bought for her in one hand and the 45th dress in the other.

"We don't see anything wrong Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, what's got you all worked up?" Hikaru added.

Haruhi lowered her head. Honey-senpai spoke up.

"It's okay Haru-chan-"

"JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

They all stayed put and didn't even think about saying anything.

"I'm tired of all of this. ALL OF IT!"

Haruhi started for the door. She threw the dresses at Kyoya before she flung the door open and slammed it behind her.

* * *

"What's wrong with her…?" Tamaki said, his face distorted in fear and confusion, his eyebrow twitching.

"No idea Boss," Hikaru said.

"What could have upset Haru-chan so much?" Honey asked.

"It could have been all the nagging and the decisions you guys were forcing her into," Kyoya said as he gently placed the dresses on the nearest couch.

"That's impossible," Kaoru said.

"Not really," Kyoya said. "You didn't notice how mad she was after you showed her that instead of just buying her the one dress she requested, you bought 20?" He sat down at his laptop and began typing.

"We did that to give her more variety," Hikaru said.

"Exactly," Kaoru answered.

"Only the best for our Princess," Tamaki said, hearts coming into his eyes.

"Haruhi was a little upset that there were other dresses," Mori stated.

"Yes, and she didn't like the fact that money was spent on stuff she wasn't going to use," Kyoya said. "She is a thrifty person, if you don't remember."

Honey curled up with his bunny on a couch. "We should have just gone with the flowers, huh Takashi?" he asked in a small voice.

"Probably," Mori answered.

"But how could something like that make her so upset?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

"This is Haruhi we're talking about," Kyoya said. "How about you back track and realize what's been going on the last week."

Tamaki and the twins looked confused.

* * *

Haruhi ran towards home, the dress that she had originally asked for getting dirty in the mud. The rain pelted on her from above.

_'Oh great,'_ she thought. _'Just what I need; a thunderstorm.'_

She ran as fast as she could. She could feel her face getting hot. And the tears welling in her eyes.

_'Why can't they just understand…'_

* * *

Tamaki looked out the window as the rain starting coming down. He still couldn't figure out what was upsetting Haruhi so much.

She had asked for a dress for the upcoming formal dance at the Academy for the end of the school year. She had told Hikaru and Kaoru about the one she wanted from a little shop in the downtown district. It was one-of-a-kind and was over $980. She knew she couldn't get the money for it, so she asked Kyoya. Kyoya said he would gladly buy it for her, and wouldn't have her owe him any of the money back.

When Tamaki and the other boys had heard, they went out and bought dresses that they thought would look much prettier on her, and were more expensive. They brought them out at the end of the day and had her try them on in a fashion show. It got down to her wearing the dress she had picked out, one that the twins had bought, and one Tamaki had.

The boys had started fighting over which dress would be picked. Hikaru and Kaoru wanted her to wear the green silk dress they had picked and Tamaki wanted her to wear the pale yellow ball gown he had bought.

A soft roll of thunder startled Tamaki out of his thoughts. He watched as a small streak of lightning shot between the clouds. His heart jumped to his throat.

_Haruhi._

_Thunder._

_ Alone._

"NO!" he yelled. He jumped up in an instant.

"Boss?" Kaoru said.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"HARUHI!" he yelled as he ran through the door. Just as the door clicked shut a huge roll of thunder hit.

_ Let me be your hero_

"No…" Hikaru mumbled.

"The storm," Kaoru said.

_'Set things right Tamaki,'_ Kyoya thought.

* * *

Haruhi started shaking when she heard the first soft thunder. When that little bit of lightning came after she got confused and started going in the wrong way. The thunder that hit next caused her to scream and start running. She had to find a place to be safe.

She came to a disserted park. There was a giant ladybug with holes big enough for her to fit through. She squeezed through and huddled up and whimpered as all the rain came down.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_'Somebody…anybody…help me…'_ she thought.

_ Would you save my soul tonight?_

* * *

Tamaki ran through the rain, looking frantically for Haruhi. He tried asking people if they had seen her, but he couldn't remember the color of the dress she was wearing. Purple? Turquoise? Black? He couldn't remember.

He kept running. The thunder and lightning only made him more worried about her. He felt bad about driving her to leave and then making her deal with her biggest fear alone.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this_

_'Please be safe Haruhi,'_ he thought. _'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…'_

He could feel a fever coming on. He hadn't told anyone that he was still recovering from the illness he had had a week ago.

But Tamaki couldn't stop now; he had to find Haruhi!

_ Now would you die for the one you love?_

* * *

Haruhi stayed curled up in that ladybug, not moving one inch from her spot. It was the driest area in the giant piece of playground equipment. She shook from the cold and because of how scared she was.

_'Can somebody please just hold me…?'_

_ Hold me in your arms tonight?_

* * *

The Prince of the host club was becoming tired. His vision was blurry now, and he could barely see anything in front of him.

He stumbled to a park bench and sat down on the cold, wet wood. He sighed and felt his forehead.

_'I'm burning up,'_ he thought. _'But I must find her.'_

Thunder rolled again and he heard a familiar cry. His eyes darted around for the source of the sound. The lightning lit up the sky and the sound repeated. He looked around until he saw the giant ladybug in the center of the nearby park.

"Haruhi?" he asked aloud.

Another clap of thunder confirmed his suspicions when she whimpered again.

"Haruhi!" he yelled as he ran towards the structure. He looked through one of the smaller holes of the ladybug and saw her, curled into a muddy ball.

"Haruhi…" he whispered. Tamaki found a hole he could fit through and slid in as more thunder sounded. He crawled over to her and took her face in his hands.

"S-sempai…?" she asked. Her face was red and tear-stained.

"It's me Haruhi," he answered.

Another thunder clap sent her lunging into his arms. She trembled and clung to him desperately.

"Shh…It's okay Haruhi," he said. "I'm right here."

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Tamaki said. She stirred in his arms, her heart pumping harder. "I should have never pressured you."

She felt her heart stop for a second before it started again. Tamaki rubbed his face in her hair.

"If you really wanted to wear this dress, then we should have just let you," he said. "I'm sorry."

She felt more tears well in her eyes, this time because Tamaki actually knew what was wrong. And he was genuinely sorry.

"It's-" she tried to say before the thunder came through again. She clung to him for dear life.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" she responded.

"Can I tell you something?"

"This isn't exactly a good time Sempai!" she squealed as more thunder rolled in.

He slouched onto her, catching her off guard. She reached up to feel his head.

_'He's running a fever!'_ she thought. _'Oh no. It's all my fault.'_

"Haruhi?" he asked again.

"What?" she asked back.

"I…I don't want you to ever run away again. I want you to be with…me forever. So I can always…protect you…"

"Sempai…are you okay?" Haruhi asked, trembling for more than one reason.

"I love you Haruhi. P-please don't run away."

The young girl was shocked. It had to be his fever talking.

_'I blew it,'_ he thought. _'This isn't how I wanted to tell her. Dammit. I've dug myself a hole now…'_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight_

* * *

When the morning light came, the two friends woke in each other's arms in the ladybug. Tamaki stroked Haruhi's hair as she woke up.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?" she responded. Her vision was blurry, but she knew that she shouldn't rub her eyes with her dirty hands.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure Sempai," she answered huskily.

Tamaki pulled her closer to him.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"I wasn't lying last night Haruhi," he said. "I love you."

Haruhi tensed up. She had forgotten about that part of last night. She had forgotten that part quite easily when the thunder and lightning became an every other second thing.

"Are you going to say anything Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. His heart fell to his stomach. He had blown it; his only chance to be with her.

Haruhi didn't know what to think. She was stunned.

"If you don't feel the same way, I…I understand…but…Can I please just hold you? I…I just wanna hold you a little longer…" He squeezed her closer to him and held her tightly.

_I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

Tamaki reached down for her chin and brought her to look into his eyes. She stared back, in confusion and wonder.

And without any of his typical host club charm he said, "Your beauty takes my breath away Haruhi…"

She couldn't do anything as his lips slowly descended to hers. They met in a passionate embrace.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain _

Haruhi felt her whole body catch on fire. She held onto his shirt, in a way of bringing him closer. Their lips separated and Tamaki rested his forehead on hers, letting their lips stay only inches apart.

"I love you," he said for the third time.

Haruhi was numb, but in a good way. She felt her heart beat slower and her mouth dry out.

She shocked him by closing the distance between their lips. She pulled him as close as she could. When they separated, they both had to catch their breaths.

_I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"I…I do too Sempai…" she said softly.

Tamaki took her face in his hands again and met eyes with her. "Say it Haruhi. What's my name?"

"Sem…Sempai…" she said as she downcast her eyes.

"No Haruhi."

"Ta-Tamaki."

"Yes," he said gently. "Now say it Haruhi. Say it."

"I…I…"

"Yes…" he urged.

"I…I-I love you."

His heart leap to the heavens. "M-my name Haruhi. Who…"

She looked up into his eyes. "I love you T-Tamaki."

Tamaki felt tears in his eyes and he lowered his lips to hers again.

* * *

The two crawled out of the ladybug and stood in the middle of the park. That's when Tamaki saw the damage that had happened last night.

Haruhi's one-of-a-kind dress was destroyed. The once pale blue dress was brown from all of the mud. The lace on the skirt was ripped and some of the gems had fallen off of the top. One of the straps now lay limply in the front of the dress because of a tree Haruhi had stumbled into.

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I caused your dream dress to become destroyed…"

She finally looked down at the dress she had asked for. She gave a small smile.

"It's okay Semp-I mean, Tamaki," she said. "It's just a dress."

"But you loved it!" he said dramatically. "And I caused its demise…" He fell to his knees in front of her. "Forgive me."

She kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. It didn't mean _that_ much. I can just get a new one."

He looked up at her and she smiled. Without warning, he stood up and spun her, gently placing her in front of him when he was done. "I love you Haruhi," he said as they locked eyes.

She looked back at him. "I love you too Tama-"

She didn't get to finish her statement. The rich, blonde prince was on his way to the ground.

"Tamaki!" she yelled as she kneeled next to him.

* * *

Later that day…

Tamaki was sitting on a couch in the host club room, being spoon fed by Mori the soup that Haruhi had made him. She was with the twins and Honey looking through the dresses that she had to choose from.

After Mori located the fainted Tamaki and the distraught Haruhi, he and Honey had brought them back to Honey's home and called the others. They washed up Tamaki and allowed Haruhi to sit in the bath for as long as she wanted.

Now everyone was at the host club to look through the other choices Haruhi had for the dance. The destroyed dress was lying on a chair not too far from the group.

"I can't believe you stayed out there all night," Hikaru said.

"I can't believe that dress is an only copy," Kaoru said.

Haruhi sighed. "It's okay guys. I'll just wear something else."

"But you two were alone all night," they responded together.

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess that's just fate," she said.

They both stood there dumbfounded.

"Do you see anything that you would rather wear Haru-chan?" Honey asked her.

"Not really," she said. "I really like the cerulean A-line dress, but I don't think it looks that good on me."

"You've got a point," Kyoya said from his desk. "The major amounts of beads don't flatter your figure at all."

"What did you say about her body Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled from the couch.

"Be quiet Tamaki," his best friend retorted. "You're still recovering from that fever."

Tamaki sat back on the couch. He looked over at Haruhi. "Haruhi." She turned toward him. "If you don't find something, I'll take you out to get you one that you like. Anywhere you want to shop."

"Okay Tamaki," she answered. She walked over and took the empty bowl from Mori. "I'll go get your fever reducers."

Everyone sat there…stunned again.

Kyoya smirked and went back to his computer.

"And so the rose blossoms anew."

* * *

Tamaki sat in a little boutique in the downtown district. He watched as Haruhi came in and out in different dresses. He laughed when the dress was too big for her and smiled when it fit against her curves.

"Okay Tamaki," she said from behind the racks. "I think this might work."

She walked out in an A-line midnight blue gown that hugged all of her curves. The skirt was draped in lace and the bodice was covered in silver beads that also made the spaghetti straps.

Tamaki's mouth hung open slightly and his eyes didn't blink. She turned so he could see that the back laced up from her lower back.

"Perfect," he whispered as he stood up.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought it may be a little much."

"No," he said as he walked to stand behind her in the mirror. "It's absolutely perfect."

_ I can be you hero baby_

"How much is it?" she asked. He grabbed onto the tag and took it off before she could reach for it.

"Don't worry," Tamaki said. "I'll handle it."

_ I can kiss away the pain_

_ I will stand by you forever_

He kissed her cheek. He made his way to the register as she headed back to the fitting room. The same sales girl that helped her into the dress started undoing the laces in the back. Haruhi could hear the exchange at the register.

"I'd like the dress that this tag belongs to," Tamaki said.

"Okay," the woman at the counter said as she scanned the tag. "Your total is $1345."

Haruhi almost fainted.

_ You can take my breath away_

* * *

The day of the dance, the whole host club waited at the bottom of the stairs in front of the school. The dance was in the ballroom, but Haruhi was getting dressed in the host club's room. She would be coming down the stairs of the wing any minute. One of Kyoya's sister's assistants agreed to help her get the dress on.

They stood around anxiously. Everyone now knew that Tamaki and Haruhi were an item. And that Tamaki had confessed. They were all happy for them, but Hikaru still teased Tamaki.

"So did you scare her off Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe she got stuck," Kaoru said.

Everyone sighed.

"I hope Haru-chan looks pretty," Honey said.

"Here she comes," Mori said.

The boys turned to see the assistant standing behind a beautiful Haruhi. Her hair was curled up around her head and the dress shone in the moonlight. Their breaths all caught in their throats as she descended the stairs.

_You can take my breath_

Tamaki held out his hand for her to take for the last few stairs. He still couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful.

"Are you breathing Tamaki?" she asked, cocking her head in her cute way.

"Y-yes," he said, letting out his held breath. "You're-"

"You're beautiful Haru-chan!" Honey squealed.

Tamaki sweat-dropped. "What Honey-sempai said."

Haruhi giggled. "Thank you." She said towards Honey, and then she looked back up at Tamaki. "Both of you."

His breath caught in this throat again.

_ my breath away_

"Let's go!" Kaoru said, linking arms with Hikaru. The two led the way to the ballroom. Honey skipped along with Mori telling him to slow down, as Kyoya followed behind with his hands in his pockets.

Bringing up the rear were Tamaki and Haruhi. Their arms were linked together as they walked through the moonlit courtyard.

"Haruhi."

"Yeah Sempai?"

"I love you."

She looked up at him. "I love you too."

He stopped and leaned down to kiss her. "I'll always protect you."

_'I can be your hero'_

* * *

Author Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review.

Thank you for reading. ^_^

~MrsJoey Wheeler


End file.
